


Schmoop

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coma, Despertando juntos awwww, Esperemos que no, Fluff, Hopefully not Avengers 4 compliant, M/M, No tiene, Not A Happy Ending, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, waking up together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traducción deSchmoopporBill_Longbow.Tony está satisfecho. No hay otra forma de decirlo. La lucha ha terminado, es el final del juego, no hay nada que temer.





	Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152450) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 



Se despierta adormecido en una sensación de calidez y satisfacción, pensamientos aún lentos y confusos por el sueño. Está increíblemente cómodo, y por un momento, confundido, el sofá del taller nunca ha sido tan agradable, hasta que recuerda. Abre sus ojos y tienta tocar un hombro desnudo, piel pálida y perfecta. La luz suave, mañanera brilla en el oscuro pelo rubio, casi creando un halo. Sonríe, y peina con delicadeza las hebras, que son más largas de lo que recordaba.

La cama se hunde tras él y pronto su espalda está cubierta por un cuerpo sólido, un brazo pesado moviéndose sobre su cintura de manera protectora, casi posesiva. La mano de Tony se acerca para entrelazar sus dedos. Levanta ambas, besando cada uno de los nudillos de su amado, y es recompensando por una risa suave y un beso en su cuello, que le hace estremecerse.

—Dejad de moveros, es demasiado temprano —murmura Steve contra su almohada, pero se mueve un poco hacia ellos, quienes juntan sus brazos unidos con su espalda.

Tony está satisfecho. No hay otra forma de decirlo. La lucha ha terminado, es el final del juego, no hay nada que temer.

Ha habido pérdidas, por supuesto que ha habido. Pérdidas masivas, que tardarán décadas en reconstruir. Pero ellos han tenido suerte, los suyos han sobrevivido. No solo sobrevivido, sino prevalecido. Y tras todo el dolor y sufrimiento merecían un final feliz.

Suelta su mano de la de Bucky para moverse y tumbarse sobre la espalda de Steve. Adora hacerlo, incluso si Bucky dice que es porque es un gato. Se acomoda con las manos sobre su cabeza y su cara contra la piel del hombro de Steve, deleitándose con la calidez. Sabe que Bucky está rodando los ojos, pero también que saldrá de la cama para prepararles el desayuno, después de hacer una foto de ellos con su móvil.

Cuando Bucky sale, Steve mueve su mano para acariciar el pelo de Tony, y ronronearía se pudiera; en su lugar, roza su nariz contra la piel suave. Yacen dormitando con la luz suave del sol sobre ellos, el tarareo feliz de Steve bajo la mejilla de Tony, largos dedos en su pelo, y Tony es feliz. Verdaderamente feliz.

 

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más que se pueda intentar? —Steve mira con horror la pantalla que ahora muestra una línea continua, la actividad habiendo decrecido continuamente en los últimos días.

El doctor asiente apenado. —Lo siento, Capitán, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

No es justo. Después de todo lo que han pasado, después de casi perderse entre ellos pero reavivando sus sentimientos estando al borde de la caída de la Tierra. Después de semanas, no, ¡meses! de batalla habían conseguido seguir sus días y recuperado sus seres queridos; merecían, estaban a punto de tener su final feliz, maldita fuese su suerte.

Pero ahora, por culpa de un aspirante a villano de tercera que había tenido la suerte de acertar durante un simple atraco a Tony es… Steve ni siquiera puede darse el lujo de pensar en ello.

Asiente y agradece al doctor, quien se aleja, y se acomoda para esperar. Tiene tiempo, tiene el suero después de todo, podría esperar para siempre si fuese necesario.

Una mano pesada aterriza en su hombro, la suya propia sube y la cubre. Juntos, su mejor amigo —ojos rojos como los suyos, voz cortada y mano temblorosa—; su otro amor. Y junto a su amor, esperarán.

**Author's Note:**

> Su autor nos informa de que la línea del monitor es la actividad cerebral de Tony medido por electroencefalografía. Nos anima a leer este artículo sobre los estados de un coma profundo:
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.livescience.com/39761-brain-activity-deep-coma.html
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Bill_Longbow!!


End file.
